


你是否心烦意乱（如我此刻一般）

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes' Sadness Backpack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, can be read as an established relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我开始记起一些事，我太害怕会再次忘记了。如果发生什么，这就是我仅有的一切所以——我把所有事都写下来。所有我确定的事，所有真实的事，甚至那些我并不能确定的事。我把它们都写下来。”<br/>------<br/>关于巴基背包的小甜饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你是否心烦意乱（如我此刻一般）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeestain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestain/gifts).
  * A translation of [does it trouble your mind (the way you trouble mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249619) by [coffeestain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestain/pseuds/coffeestain). 



 

史蒂夫被纸页的翻动声惊醒了。

房间里黑沉沉的，只有床头柜上一只闹钟的刺眼的红色数字发出些许光亮——才过凌晨三点。一瞬间，冰冷的恐惧涌入史蒂夫心底——想想所有最坏的可能性，谁会在这个时候在本应该空荡荡的汽车旅馆房间里翻东西——然后他想起来了。巴基。没几周前他找到了他，他的手臂被钳制住了，除了穿着的衣服和随身携带的一个背包之外一无所有，几近无助。史蒂夫可以清楚地听见自己为巴基心碎的声音。之后没过几天，他们不得不逃走。放下一切，不再回头。无论史蒂夫多么想向前看，将过去留在过去，可现实赤裸裸地摆在他们眼前。就像无处不在的阴影：人们需要有人对冬兵的罪行负责，神盾局和九头蛇的共同陷落并不足够。所以史蒂夫带着巴基逃走了。他知道很多人对他很失望。他听到全国电视台上几次三番称他为一个懦夫，但日子渐渐过去，他发现自己越发不在意了。他已经作够了那个胸怀大计的男人，那个盲目的爱国者，他不能再对那些可憎的不公和折磨视而不见。去他的，当这一切都太过了，他不无恶意地想，我作够了美国队长了。当然，他逃跑的时候还是带上了盾，以防万一（“真是不显眼啊，哥们，”巴基开他的玩笑，这让史蒂夫的心轻松了不少，但也只是到一定程度），他随时准备好了丢掉它。

于是：不是美国队长，而是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。不是冬兵，而是巴基·巴恩斯。他们的名字不再承载着过多的含义，过多的负担，只有天知道他们被迫承担这一切已有多久；他们从未想要这样。在糟糕的汽车旅馆里呆了几个星期，史蒂夫可以感受到巴基在回归——虽然不会再是他以前那样的性格了，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的鬼魂沿着记忆的缝隙涔涔渗出。填补着冬兵留下的空白。

不管怎么说，巴基在这种见鬼的时间醒过来绝不会是什么好事。最好的情况下，只是不舒服，焦虑。难以入眠。最坏的情况嘛。

史蒂夫赤着脚下了床，轻手轻脚地慢慢走到厅里，巴基正盘腿坐在地毯上，背抵着老旧的沙发，小心翼翼地翻动着似乎是很多本笔记本——有些看起来用过了，每一页都写得满满的，装订的线绳都快要脱落；另一些比较新，有些纸页还干干净净没有写过。史蒂夫没有发出很大声响，不想吓到他的朋友，同时也清晰温柔地明示了自己的靠近。避免太突然的动作。这种时候只能碰碰运气，巴基可能在想事情，而史蒂夫绝不会冒一丁点险，那是他最好的朋友，他对自己的意义、他们之间的关系都弥足珍贵。他格外小心地跨过散落在地板上的书本，一页纸都没有折——很显然，它们对巴基很重要，所以，史蒂夫在瞬间决定了，它们对他也很重要。他在他的朋友身边清理出了一小块地方，安静地坐下，这一刻完美又舒适，只有他们的呼吸声和窗外轻柔而几不可闻的雨声环绕着一室的静谧。

“睡不着，”巴基解释说。史蒂夫明白。他确实明白——床垫太软，记忆太响。对巴基而言尤为如此。

“我能不能问——这些是什么，巴克？”史蒂夫问道，并没有伸手去捡起一本。他们可能很私人。他用余光看到巴基轻轻地翻过下一页，仿佛那些纸张如此珍贵，一不小心就会毁了它们。

“是——好吧，是我想起来的回忆，”巴基沉默了片刻，说道。他又翻过一页。“每一天，我——我想起些什么，”他解释说，目光未从纸页上移开。“我想起一些事，我太害怕会再次忘记了。如果发生什么，这就是我仅有的一切所以——我把所有事都写下来。所有我确定的事，所有真实的事，甚至那些我并不能确定的事。我把它们都写下来。”

史蒂夫点点头，目光在巴基写满字的纸张上流连。“它们大部分都写满了，”他说着，这听起来不是个问句，但实际上就是个问句。

“是啊，”巴基答道，而史蒂夫顿时充满了罪恶感和愧疚，在巴基最需要他的时候他并没在巴基身边帮助他度过这一切。巴基肯定是感觉到了他突如其来的紧绷；他合上本子，转眼看着他的朋友，脸上挂着一个微不足道的笑容。

“别，”他说，他知道他要说什么，“就——我知道的，你明白吗？”当然。他们都感觉到了愧疚，也许是关于不同的事；他们无法控制，但至少都明白这种感觉；明白它是如何蚕食你的内心。“所以没关系。”

他以前没能在巴基的身边，但从这一刻开始他哪都不去了。“我可以吗？”

“当然，”巴基说。“这些也是你的记忆。”

史蒂夫捡起一个本子，从头看起。

**你以前很喜欢上学。**

**你以前住的地方街角有家面包店，店主（哈里森先生？）在的时候总会把那些剩了一天的面包送给你和史蒂夫。**

**贝卡比你晚出生三年。**

**当他们在你的胳膊上做实验时都是让你醒着的。**

有时候史蒂夫不得不努力忍住他的作呕感。

**对你而言最重要的人曾是你妈妈，贝卡和史蒂夫。**

**你以前喜欢音乐。跳舞。**

**他们让你杀过小孩，** ~~**一次** ~~ **两次。**

“这里面有一些，就像我说的，我也不确定，”史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，巴基说。“我觉得我想要你——帮忙。确认哪些是真的，好吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，巴基声音里的彷徨让他无法承受，于是他向前翻了几页，找到一点好的记忆来研究。

**你以前干很多活，做很多工作，因为史蒂夫身体太差没法工作，你也不会让他去的。**

“这是真的，”史蒂夫轻柔地说，“我觉得自己是个混蛋，你在外面工作而我一直在家里生病。我没办法工作，每个礼拜都像是要咳掉一个肺一样。”

**史蒂夫不喜欢被人照顾，但是你还是照顾他，因为他** ~~**曾** ~~ **是你最好的朋友。**

“这是真的，”巴基低语道，“你生病的时候我只是想帮忙，可是你总是那么固执得要命。”史蒂夫笑着点点头，轻轻锤了巴基一下。

**他们利用美国队长来摧毁你。**

“这个……这个也是真的，”巴基肃穆地说。“他们——我总是想着，你知道的，你来救过我一次，所以……”他深深地吸了一口气，攒齐一些勇气继续说，而史蒂夫已经无法再目睹这一切。“但是他们。当你沉了那架飞机，所有人都以为你，以为你死了，他们利用了这一点。来摧毁我。‘他不会来救你了，没人会来。’”

史蒂夫生平所感受过的恨意不足此刻的万分之一。

**史蒂夫以前经常画画。**

“我不画了，现在不画了，”史蒂夫说，勉强撑着自己行将破碎的声音。“自从战争开始之后。不知道我现在还能不能画好了。”

“你肯定能，”巴基笑了，笑得坚定又温暖。“你肯定能。我以前总说，你很有天赋的。”

**你爱史蒂夫胜过一切。**

“这个是。这个是真的。”巴基说，突然牢牢地盯着地板。“但是你知道的，我想。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫说着，伸出自己血肉之躯的手与巴基的金属手十指交缠。“是啊。”

 

**你爱史蒂夫胜过一切。**

**而他也爱你。**

 


End file.
